disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts of Geonosis
"Ghosts of Geonosis" is a two-part episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It comprises episodes forty-nine and fifty and is collectively the twelfth and thirteen episode of the third season. It premiered on January 7, 2017. Plot Part One Travelling through hyperspace, The Ghost crew, accompanied by Captain Rex, are on their way to Geonosis. Briefed by Senator Organa, he recalls their previous visit to Geonosis when they found the entire population had been wiped. The senator decided to send a team to investigate the disappearance of the Geonosians but lost contact with them after they reported some kind of energy source on the planet surface. The man who was leading the team was known as Saw Gerrera, a soldier Rex knew back in the Clone Wars. According to Rex, he suspects that whatever they uncovered during their last visit has left Saw very concerned, enough for him to take a closer look. The Ghost crew's primary mission is to recover Saw's team and any Intel they gather. The Rebels soon arrive at Geonosis, where they find the construction modules and debris they saw last time all gone. They pick up the energy source that they were informed about but cannot raise Saw or his team. Possible that they could be underground, the Rebels head down to the surface. The enter a severe sandstorm, and after a rough ride they touch down close to where the energy source is. Dividing into two teams, Kanan, Ezra, Chopper and Rex check out the coordinates of Saw's last transmission while Sabine and Zeb check out that power source. Following a lead, Kanan, Ezra, Chopper and Rex track down Saw's last location to a ruined temple. They call out for Saw but there is no reply. Ezra finds a passage that leads to the underground tunnels. Suspecting that Saw went underground, the Rebels decide to head down themselves. Once inside the tunnels, they find multiple side passages blocked off by rocks. Pretty soon, they find a lot of helmets and weapons left by Saw's team but no people. Rex suspects that they were attacked. Just then, Kanan senses a presence ahead of them and then it suddenly moves away. Concerned, Kanan recommends that they head back, but Ezra and Rex insist on pressing on with the search, unaware that they were being watched. The Rebels make it to a dead end and find another helmet but still no sign of Saw or his team. Just then, they are ambushed by Battle Droids and a Droideka which open fire on them. Then suddenly out of nowhere, the Rebels are assisted by Saw Gerrera, who helps take out the droids before greeting his old friend, Rex. Meanwhile, Sabine and Zeb are in the storm looking for the source of the unknown power readings, which turns out to be a fully operational military grade shield generator. Knowing that Chopper Base could make use of a shield, Hera instructs Sabine and Zeb to salvage the generator. Back in the tunnels, Saw brings up his findings. Someone has been keeping the found shield generator and the droids operational, but for reasons he does not know. Saw suspects it was a Geonosian. Feeling even more concerned, Kanan again recommends that they head back, but Saw strongly insists that they find the Geonosian, because he believes that it knows some secrets relating to the Empire; secret enough to wipe out the entire Geonosian population. This makes it reasonable to believe that the Empire is hiding something and Saw insists that they find out what it is. The Rebels decide to ahead with his plan, but Kanan insists on warning Hera about the droids. Saw has a suggestion, and following his lead they find their way to shaft leading to the surface. Now able to get a clear signal, Kanan and Hera contact each other and share their findings. Understanding Kanan's warning about the chance of droids in the area, Hera orders Sabine and Zeb to return to the ship with or without the shield generator. As the storm dies down, Zeb cannot see any droids, but Sabine finds destroyers buried in the sand. They appear to be asleep but are warned not to engage them otherwise they will wake up and attack. Not wanting to leave behind the generate, Sabine and Zeb carefully push it to the Ghost, keeping an eye on the buried droids. Hera orders Kanan and his team to return to the Ghost, but again Saw insists on continuing with finding that Geonosian. Suddenly, they spot one that uses some remote to activate the droids on the surface. Sabine and Zeb become surrounded as the destroyers wake up. In order to protect themselves, they use the shield generator to generate a temporal shield to protect themselves from the droids. In order to stop the droids, Saw suggests they go after that Geonosian and get their hands on that remote. Because the bridge to the other side has been destroyed, Kanan uses The Force to toss Ezra across with Chopper in follow. He then brings down another bridge from above to allow Saw and Rex to cross over. Ezra and Chopper are ahead of the others and give chase. The Geonosian is proven to be elusive and so far manages to evade capture. But the "bug" is eventually captured and the droids are disabled after Saw destroys the remote, just as Sabine and Zeb's shield goes out. Part Two After finding a missing rebel team member, the Ghost crew discovers another surprise on Geonosis, and work to conceal it from Imperial forces. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Steven Blum as Garazeb Orrelios / Imperial Officer *Phil LaMarr]] as Bail Organa *Leslie L. Miller as Captain Brunson *[[Matthew Wood as Battle Droid Commander / Klik-Klak *Keone Young as Jun Sato *Dee Bradley Baker as Rex *Forest Whitaker as Saw Gerrera Gallery Ghosts of Geonosis 2.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 3.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 4.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 5.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 6.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 7.jpg Ghosts of Geonosis 1.jpg Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Multi-part episodes